Y, al final, sólo hay otro comienzo
by KeyKnows
Summary: Y sí, así es como quiere morir. Así es la única forma en que puede morir. Alteración del final de la serie. Spoilers manga 698 y 699.


_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Spoilers manga 698 y 699**_

_Vi el final y dije "no mames" entonces me puse a escribir esto, pero creo que en realidad no he cambiaod mucho y son sólo un montón de feels apretujados en 2200 palabras xD_

_Esto no diverge mucho del manga, pero hay unas cosillas que de verdad me molestaron y las quise cambiar, a demás de que aquí también tomo la perspectiva de Naruto y no sólo la de Sasuke._

No he escrito de Naruto en dios sabe cuánto tiempo, así que espero me haya quedado decente.

* * *

><p>Y, al final, sólo hay otro comienzo<p>

—Cállate, _usuratonkachi_.

Lo escucha decir algo que no creyó volvería escuchar jamás, algo que es como el canto de un avecilla moribunda, como la tonada de una canción vieja que apenas puede recordar. Pero lo escucha de todos modos así que puede encarar al cielo, al cielo carmesí y enfermo e irreal, con una sonrisa adornando sus maltrechos labios. Lo escucha y sabe que, de alguna manera, las cosas se han movido a su lugar.

Lo escucha y el delicado aliento de la muerte en su nuca se siente menos frío cuando lo escucha. Piensa que, ahora que lo ha escuchado, puede morir en paz.

Porque lo logró, de verdad lo logró, luego de tantos años de corazones y huesos rotos, lo logró: trajo a Sasuke de vuelta.

Y no importa si es de este modo en que lo ha traído, no importa si hizo falta que el mundo se fuera al carajo o que el perdiera un brazo, porque siempre estuvo dispuesto a darlo todo por él, y ahora que lo ha dado se siente como si hubiera cumplido su destino, como si su existencia cobrara significado. En cierta forma es patético, que el por qué de su existencia haya sido este, alcanzar a un hombre con el corazón de un niño solitario. En cierta forma es casi poético, porque el también es niño de corazón solitario.

Mira al cielo y luego lo mira a él, sabiendo que no le devolverá la mirada pero ya ha dicho suficiente, no necesita ver su rostro arrepentido para sentirlo, porque así como siente su dolor, siente su remordimiento, su vergüenza, su reconocimiento de que nada de eso es suficiente para enmendar lo que quebró: siente su esperanza de que, una vez que lo abrace la muerte, exista algún tipo de consuelo para su alma, alguna especie de perdón.

Naruto ya lo ha perdonado y siente, así como siente todo lo demás, que para Sasuke no es suficiente. Pero está bien, está bien que no lo sea porque en realidad no lo es.

Mira al cielo y luego lo mira a él. Sorprendentemente Sasuke está haciendo lo mismo, mirándolo.

Y sorprendentemente Sasuke sonríe a la vez que una lagrima solitaria, igual que ellos, desciende por su mejilla como un riachuelo encontrando su camino en lo escarpado de una montaña.

Naruto lo ve, sonríe, respira hondo aunque se siente como si sus costillas fueran a romperse, y cierra los ojos. Y sabe que, si la muerte lo encuentra ahora, si la muerte decide entregarlo a los brazos de sus padres, de su maestro, entonces esa es la imagen con la que quiere irse.

Siente que Sasuke piensa igual.

Ya con los ojos cerrados, recuerda que alguna vez escuchó a Sakura hablar sobre la gente con miembros amputados, que sienten que la parte del cuerpo que perdieron aún está ahí.

Supone que lo está sintiendo ahora. Pero también supone que no debería sentir inexistentes dedos cerrándose sobre su inexistente mano, pero los siente.

Y sí, así es como quiere irse. Así es la única forma en que puede irse.

Al abrir los ojos espera hallar, quizás, a sus padres inclinados sobre él, listos para darle la bienvenida a la otra vida, pero lo único que encuentra es el mismo cielo de antes. Sasuke también está ahí, mirando al cielo como esperando que se les caiga encima porque no puede ser que sigan vivos. Pero lo están así que no queda más que esperar un poco más de tiempo.

El silencio entre ellos es sobrecogedor, el sonido de la cascada no logra disiparlo sino más bien lo acentúa. Supone que debería llenarlo, pero cree que ha dicho todo lo que tenía por decir y si Sasuke tiene algo más que agregar es poco probable que lo haga.

Cuando empieza a tomar aire, dispuesto a decir algo, lo único que sale de él es:

—¡Sakura!

La chica se les acerca corriendo, tropezando con las rocas que antes eran parte de una estatua. Ella los mira y observa con tristeza su estado, pero igual se arrodilla y, en silencio, ignorando sus palabras de agradecimiento por venir a curarlos, a los dos, se dedica a detener el sangrado.

—…Sakura, yo… —empieza a decir Sasuke, y Naruto lo mira de reojo, curioso por lo que dirá.

—No —lo corta ella, tajante—, necesito concentrarme…

Pero Sasuke nunca ha sabido escucharla.

—Perdón.

Es sincero, su disculpa es sincera y Naruto suspira con alivio porque sí, eso también hacía falta, sí, ahora los tres pueden morir en paz.

—¿Perdón? —dice ella, con su voz conteniendo algo que podría ser un puñetazo o podría ser llanto— ¿Perdón? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Perdón?

No hay manera de culparla.

—Sí…perdón, por todo lo que hice, por todo lo que yo…

Es difícil saber si Sasuke se ahoga con sus palabras o simplemente no tiene ganas de recapitular toda la mierda que ha hecho.

Y Naruto sabe que eso no basta, que sentirlo no basta, que pedir perdón no basta. Pero como están las cosas es todo lo que tienen, así que tendrá que valer.

—Eres un estúpido —dice Sakura, ahora sí está llorando, y no es una aceptación de la disculpa ni un completo rechazo, pero Naruto sabe que, con el tiempo, la aceptara, así como él lo hizo.

Para cuando Sakura termina de sanarlos, ambos sienten que sus cuerpos podrán soportar sentarse así que lo hacen.

Hay un instante de silencio entre los tres, donde se miran, y los tres están sonriendo, y los tres están llorando, y los tres han encontrado ese algo que habían perdido y los tres sienten que sí, _ahora sí_ pueden morir.

Sakura jala a Naruto y lo abraza, riendo y llorando en la curvatura de su cuello y a Naruto le hace falta un brazo para jalar a Sasuke pero Sakura lo tiene cubierto y lo jala también. Y los tres se abrazan y lloran, menos de lo que han llorando hasta ahora, y ríen, con más sentimiento del que lo han hecho en años.

Cuesta separarse, pero el mundo no va salvarse solo.

Naruto y Sasuke se levantan y juntan sus manos sobrantes. Y es tanto un signo de sanación como lo es de reconciliación, de hermandad, de amor.

Sakura los mira con una sonrisa que todavía tiene muchas lagrimas de por medio y cuando al fin se levanta titubea un instante en acercárseles, como si no quisiera perturbar este momento que es de ellos más que de nadie. La sonrisa amplia de Naruto y la pequeña de Sasuke le hacen ver que no, que esto también es de ella.

Así que ella se acerca y coloca sus manos en rededor a las de ellos, y aunque no es una participante activa de la técnica, si lo es de lo que representa.

Y, aunque ahora sí pueden morir, de pronto ya no quieren hacerlo.

* * *

><p>—Honestamente, en circunstancias normales, estarías en prisión. De por vida —dice Kakashi. Sakura está de pie, silenciosa, junto a él.<p>

Están a la entrada de Konoha, que ha ido regresando a sus actividades normales con lentitud pero seguridad. Aún no se recupera del todo, por supuesto, al igual que el resto de las aldeas: todavía hay daños que calcular, gente a la que curar, niños huérfanos a quienes buscarles un hogar…

Sasuke suspira imperceptiblemente, pensando al respecto.

—La única razón por la que has sido perdonado —sigue Kakashi, con su tono usual de pereza—, es por tu valioso apoyo para deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito.

Hace una pausa, como buscando las palabras con que continuar. Sasuke nota que luce cansado.

—Pero, en realidad, todo es gracias a Naruto —continua al fin—, él es el héroe de esta guerra e intervino mucho por ti…con algo de ayuda de mi autoridad como sexto Hokage. Así que, por favor, trata de mantenerte en control, esta vez es mi cabeza la que está en juego.

En otras circunstancias, quizás, sus palabras podrían haber resultado humorísticas, pero en vista de la situación no son más que un recuerdo de lo mucho que Sasuke la ha cagado, y de lo mucho que lo aman sus amigos.

No lo merece.

—Sí…lo siento —. Nunca podrá disculparse lo suficiente pero puede intentarlo, no le queda otra más que intentarlo.

Kakashi asiente suavemente con la cabeza, y no es una aceptación ni un rechazo de su disculpa, es más bien un reconocimiento del esfuerzo que está haciendo, y a Sasuke le parece suficiente.

—Así que…¿te vas ya? —dice Sakura de pronto, mirándolo con una dureza que nunca creyó ver dirigida a él—. Tsunade está por terminar tu prótesis, deberías esperar.

En otro tiempo le habría pedido de rodillas que no se fuera. En otro tiempo él no se habría sentido pequeño ante su mirada.

—No —responde—, ahora me gustaría…tengo, que ver el mundo ahora. Siento que finalmente podré ver cosas que había pasado por alto antes y no quisiera dejar pasar esta oportunidad. También hay algunas cosas que todavía me preocupan.

—Comprendo —le dice Sakura, asintiendo.

Se quedan un momento en silencio, en el que Sasuke se pregunta cómo debería llenarlo o sí le corresponde a él hacerlo. Esperan en ese silencio un rato, hasta que Sasuke se decide a preguntar:

—¿Naruto, él…? —se calla, y decide hacer como que no dijo nada.

—No lo he visto desde la mañana —responde Sakura y, adivinando la pregunta que el otro no ha terminado, agrega—, no sé si vendrá.

Sasuke asiente, y decide que sólo está alargando lo inevitable.

Se voltea hacia Kakashi y dice:

—Me voy ya. Muchas gracias por todo, _sensei_.

Kakashi asiente y sonríe un poco bajo su máscara.

—Sakura… —se dirige a ella, que le sostiene la mirada con una entereza que no habría adivinado nunca en la niña llorona que lo seguía a todas partes—. Lo siento, Sakura…muchas gracias.

Ella lo mira con dureza un instante, pero después pone las manos en las caderas y suspira.

—Espero que tengas un buen viaje, y que veas todo lo que quieres ver…te estaremos esperando.

Le sonríe y Sasuke puede ver que no es la misma sonrisa de antes, que no está llena de esperanza y que no es tan dulce como antes. Aun así su corazón se alegra un poco al verla sonreír.

No se detiene más, empieza a andar entre las arboles, por al camino que una vez recorrió con la convicción de que no volvería: el destino ha gustado de probarlo en lo incorrecto repetidamente.

Ya con un rato caminando, distingue una figura de pie junto a unos árboles. Al reconocerla, hay algo de alivio en su pecho.

—Creí que no vendrías —dice, con una terrible honestidad de la que antes no habría sido capaz— ¿Vas a detenerme ahora? —continua, con una sonrisa altiva y sin humor.

Naruto niega con la cabeza y sonríe de verdad ya que Sasuke no puede.

—Vine a devolverte esto.

La bandana, la bendita bandana. La toma con su única mano y la mira como se mira a una reliquia de tiempos antiguos, admirando su belleza, su permanencia a pesar de su fragilidad.

A penas alza la vista cuando dice:

—Lo guardaré hasta que finalmente podamos resolver las cosas entre nosotros.

La sonrisa de Naruto flaquea al oírlo, porque nunca podrán resolver las cosas, no de verdad, no al cien por ciento. Ha habido demasiado dolor de por medio, demasiada perdida, y aunque a Naruto le gustaría pensar que no es tarde, nunca, para arreglar las cosas, sabe que lo que ha sucedido no es algo que se pueda enmendar.

Pero, quizás, es mejor así. Quizás, su relación, el lazo que los une, se ha vuelto más fuerte ahora que ha sobrevivido esto, puede que se haya vuelto más hermoso, como esa porcelana rota que se arregla con oro derretido.

Su sangre, la de ambos, une las grietas que se forjaron a lo largo de todo esto, y ahora su lazo brilla con todo carmesí bajo el sol de un nuevo mañana.

—Guárdalo entonces, _teme_ —dice Naruto, y acogido por todo lo que ha pasado, por todo lo que ha sentido, decide buscar a Sasuke con un abrazo.

Y, a diferencia de antes, lo encuentra.

El abrazo es tibio, cálido y un poco húmedo en las mejillas, pero dura tanto como un suspiro, pues ambos saben que, de permanecer así por demasiado tiempo, no querrían volver a separarse. Ya habrá tiempo para eso, se dicen, cuando ambos encuentren su camino en esta vida.

Ya habrá tiempo para reparar lo irreparable y fingir que pueden arreglarlo.

Ya habrá tiempo para ellos, para decir lo no dicho y hacer lo no hecho.

Cuando se separan, Naruto está sonriendo tan radiante como el sol, y la sonrisa pintada en el rostro de Sasuke es tan bella y tímida como un diente de león floreciendo entre las rosas.

—…voy a esperarte, Sasuke.

La respuesta tarda demasiado poco en venir.

—…voy a regresar, Naruto.

Y aunque no lo dice está implícito que, si no lo hace, Uzumaki Naruto irá en busca de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>Había pensado en hacer igual que Kishimoto y hacer un super epilogo donde mostrara lo que pasa años después, pero es domingo en la noche y mañana tengo tarea así que pues así se queda esto. Quiero hacer notar que estoy triste por lo que le han hecho al personaje de Sakura, por el poco desarrollo del NaruHina (no tengo nada en contra de los shippers o de la pareja, pero fue tan sacado de la manga que ugh) y en general, creo que de haberse quedado todo hasta el 699 podría haber vivido con ello, pero el 700 está tan fumado que quiero morir.<em>

_Y pues eso._

_Ya se acabó Naruto._

_Gracias por leer, se aprecian los comentarios._


End file.
